


Voodoo Baby Magic

by Dogsled



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogsled/pseuds/Dogsled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Sheppard is regretting coming on to alien ladies--again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voodoo Baby Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Goddess47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/gifts).



"You're going to be a wonderful mother."

"You're enjoying this."

Rodney _was_ enjoying this. In fact he clearly hadn't enjoyed anything as much as this in a good long time. Who could blame him? John had brought this on himself, after all, with all his flirting. He'd flirted too much with an honest to god alien priestess, and the next thing John Sheppard had known he'd been into his second trimester, sitting on a bed in the medical bay with quarantine screens all around him.

"Are you kidding?" Rodney grinned. "This is brilliant. It's about time your quest to sleep with more alien women than Kirk came back to bite you."

"I didn't sleep with her!"

McKay tutted. "Look, I know that they told you that babies come from kissing, but it's really not true."

"Haha." Sheppard flopped back on the bed.

Rodney shrugged. "It's still true though. How else could you get pregnant?"

"Their ways are not like our own, McKay, you know that."

"She was pretty."

"Yeah well..."

"What? You not interested in hot alien women any more?"

Sheppard put an arm over his eyes, trying his best to pretend he hadn't heard the question. Hopefully McKay meant it rhetorically anyway, because it wasn't like he'd ever figure out the truth. That was for the best, too. The team couldn't function otherwise.

"Well?"

Damn. Sheppard pulled his arm away, glowering up at McKay. "I feel bad enough as it is."

"Wow. Wow you really have, haven't you?"

"Getting knocked up can do that to a guy."

McKay sat down beside the bed at last, realizing that his hovering was upsetting Sheppard. Actually upsetting him, it turned out, because John was fighting off tears, bringing his hand back up to dig his thumb and forefinger into his eyes. It didn't work.

"It's--it's just not fair."

"Don't... Don't cry! You'll make me cry too!"

"Yeah well... Well that would be pretty funny..."

"How dare you! Here I am feeling sorry for you, and you're laughing at me for it!"

And then they were both crying, although admittedly for completely different reasons. Which was weird alien voodoo on an entirely new level.

Sheppard managed to stop crying, but McKay was still sobbing on his chest. Sheppard reached up, stroking at his hair for a few seconds until he caught himself doing it. Unfortunately McKay caught him doing it too, and grabbed his wrist.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"That wasn't nothing. You were petting me."

"I--" Sheppard was too flustered to think of a good excuse. "I was _not_!"

"You were petting me."

Defensively: "Not on purpose."

Rodney rolled his eyes. "Voodoo baby magic? You expect me to believe that?"

John opened his eyes. "What else are you going to believe?"

"Oh, I don't know--that you're wound up with unresolved sexual tension. That you _desperately_ want me and you've been holding yourself back all this time..."

John blanched, then went very green, and threw up his hands, batting at Rodney. "I'm going to be sick."

And he was, but it turned out alright in the end.


End file.
